villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hoyt Volker
'Hoyt Volker '''is the true main antagonist of the video game ''Far Cry 3. He runs the biggest slave trading system in the Southern Pacific, and he is the tyrant of the South Island of the Rook Islands. Compared to Vaas, Hoyt is a "demon". He is also the leader of the Privateers. He is voiced by Steve Cumyn. Biography Hoyt is a very sadistic and mentally unstable man and, according to Dennis, he's the "source of evil" on the islands. He has a bloodthirsty army of Privateers and appears to not cope with rule breaking and goes as far as burning people alive in a cage and making other Recruits watch. One of his top men is Sam Becker. He appears in the beginning of the game, telling Vaas to take care of the rejects, then walks away, then after Jason sees him with Riley in a hallucination. After Jason meets Willis Huntley, he sends Jason to burn his marijuana crops with a flamethrower, then Willis shows Jason that he's become "popular" by showing him of recording of Hoyt talking with Vaas, after Vaas tells him he doesn't "Give a fuck" then Hoyt, in his anger, threatens to implant Vaas's head on his car, but then immediately calms down afterwards. Hoyt then later goes to Beras Town with his Privateers and holds three men hostage, then he makes them all run through a mine field or be shot, two of them were killed and one of them survived. Hoyt also has a hit-man named Buck, who buys Jason's friend, Keith, and, after Jason saves Keith, Keith tells him that Riley has been "killed" by Hoyt. Jason swears to avenge Riley, then after Jason killed Vaas, the alliance between Vaas's Pirates and Hoyt's Privateers is broken. Then Jason goes to the South Island to kill Hoyt, and allies with Willis's undercover agent, Sam Becker. Jason becomes a privateer recruit by stealing Foster's uniform. After doing some work, Hoyt is talking with Jason and tells him to torture the prisoner who is Riley, and Hoyt finds out that "Foster" is Jason Brody, by a video that Hoyt found of Jason, but does not speak of it until the Poker game which Jason and Sam are invited to. After Jason and Sam destroy Hoyt's Phones and Fuel Depots, they enter his compound for the Poker Game, after Jason and Sam show their cards, Hoyt stabs Sam in the throat, and then later cuts off Jason's Finger, then they engage in a knife fight and then Jason stabs Hoyt in the side chest and neck, or the neck and head (depending on the player's action) which kills him, which leaves Hoyt's organization destroyed. Personality Hoyt considers himself a businessman despite his brutal nature and unethical "business" which is actually a slave ring across the globe and one of the largest Marijuana crops in the world. He has monumental respect for his line of work claiming that it was his "pride and joy" and in his eyes the company was God. Hoyt is a vicious, mentally unstable, sadistic, violently unpredictable, psychopathic and brutal tyrant across the island, he commands his Privateers with an iron fist and with fear, burning a man alive when he broke one of his three rules during an orientation and threatening to decapitate Vaas and plant his head on his car because he failed to kill Jason Brody. Hoyt is a man of the simpler things in life, such as smoking Cohiba cigars and listening to orchestra. He also possesses a fondness for poker which he is quite skilled at. Hoyt is quite crude at times, he will even make jokes when he had just killed someone such as listening to "Ride of the Valkyries" while blowing up a boat full of hostages and after stabbing Sam Becker in the throat during a poker game he remarked "looks like he's sitting this round out." After lacerating Jason's ring finger mocks "Jason, now we'll never be married". During a knife fight with Jason he decides to provoke him by saying that he sold his younger brother Riley to a special client in Yemen who "likes them young." Hoyt is completely insane (even more so than Vaas according to Dennis) but also extremely intelligent and deceitful. Single-handedly, he was able to mastermind his slave ring across the entire South Pacific and root out any traitors in his army of Privateers. Hoyt also was able to realize that "Foster" was actually Jason Brody and tried to test his limits by forcing him to torture his own bother. He is arrogant, smug, mocking and taunting however he was also able to realize that he did underestimate Jason however he couldn't learn from it as after Jason had already destroyed half of his organisation. Hoyt has no respect for the native Rakyats, he describes them as "savages" and killed any of his own men who aligned himself with the natives. He is a man of exempt brutality, blowing up an entire ship of hostages because the dealer wouldn't negotiate outside country lines, burning a man alive when he broke his company rules and severed Jason's ring finger when he lost a hand of poker. Villainous Acts #He masterminded the biggest slave ring in the entire Pacific Ocean, it's also revealed that he possesses one of the largest Marijuana crops in the world. He sold any person that walked onto his island (innocent people or not) and blackmailed their parents into giving them ransom money only to sell them into slavery after they paid. #He and his Privateers massacred the entire Beras town because they chose to align with the Rakyats. #He burnt a man alive during a terrifying orientation because he broke his rules. #Blew up a ship and all of its hostages because the man he was blackmailing wouldn't negotiate outside country lines. #Purposefully forced Jason to torture his own brother, Riley so he could test his limits #Murdered Sam Becker, his most loyal Privateer who decided to align with Jason Brody during a poker game which he also severed Jason's ring finger. #Killed a child on the ship with the hostages Trivia *Pagan Min from the sequel Far Cry 4 is a mix of Hoyt and Vaas Montenegro. Category:Gamblers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Barbarian Category:Complete Monster Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mutilators Category:Gangsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Defilers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Control Freaks Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Businessmen Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil